


bad influence

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Parents AU, baby taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taehyung learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad influence

Joonmyun picks up his son and gives him a small peck on the forehead.

 

“Sweetie, I'm going to cook some dinner in the kitchen. So that means I'm going to let you stay in your crib and we can turn on the TV for you to watch, can't we?” grabbing the remote from the table and he turns on the power button, letting the black screen loads up before it appears white.

 

Flipping through the channels until a small ' _ah_ ' comes from his son and he smiles.

 

Doraemon was playing.

 

“All right, I'm gonna go, be good for me, Taehyungie.”

 

The seven months just gurgles in reply and Joonmyun giggles as he puts on a light pink with flowers apron on, tying it around his waist and went on to take the ingredients out from the refrigerator.

 

Taehyung watches the blue and white cartoon, blabbering here and there whenever a character spoke up. The show was then interrupted out of nowhere and an unfamiliar logo pops up.

 

His eyes widen.

 

Struggling to get up with his hands pressing down to the bottom of the crib mattress and his legs shaky. He finally stands up and stumbles to the front, gripping the edges near him. He was interested in what they were showing.

 

A beat comes.

 

Taehyung gasps.

 

Head of yellow - blonde his umma would say - hair makes an appearance.

 

 _‘Papa’_ his mind thinks but instead, a squeal escapes.

 

It was Yoongi - using his stage name Suga - performing. His papa. He starts bouncing out of excitement.

 

**_Yumyeonginui hageuksang damn ssen nomman deombyeo_ **

**_Eotteon ineun naega i jaril swipge anjadago hae_ **

 

Words were being rapped into the microphone. Taehyung tries to follow along but it was more like humming and tapping his hand against the material of the crib.

 

His father was cool. He liked this. He grins widely when Yoongi looks straight into the camera and it happens. He flips the bird.

 

Taehyung _ooh_ at the bold action as his brain process what that meant. Without even knowing that was a bad thing, the seven months attempts to do it.

 

His middle finger naturally points up and he does the earlier thing his father did with the baby being immersed by it, he doesn't notice his mother entering to check up on him.

 

“Sweetie, are you - **Min Kim Taehyung**!”

 

*Extra Scene*

 

“Babe, come on.”

 

Joonmyun ignores his husband and settles Taehyung to sit on his hip. “No.”

 

“But baby. It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know they were going to broadcast my performance?” The blonde is once again denied by his wife's back. Joonmyun was too upset with him right now.

 

He frowns. “Are you really going to not talk to me? Kids will eventually—”

 

Joonmyun twists around. “ _No, no_. Do not even finished _that_. They only get influenced when they see their parents are doing it.”

 

“Doing it?” Yoongi repeats.

 

Joonmyun furrows his eyebrows. “That's what I say _did I not_? ”

 

Yoongi smirks. “So doing it is okay?” A moment of silence before Joonmyun screeches, “That's not what I meant! You idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone was hyped up over suga's mixtape and he also did the middle finger lmao.


End file.
